fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Princess PreCure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Rin Shiromura and the 7th instalment in her fan series. It is the sequel of Go! Princess PreCure. It started airing on February 1, 2017, succeeding Pretty Cure: Music is War in its initial timeslot. The series' main motifs are princesses, hope, and dreams. Synopsis "Brave, friendly, and elegant. Miracle Princesses!" A long time ago, Hyuuga Hina met a strange boy named Kanata. He gave her a strange key and promised that she will never give up her own dreams. A few years later, Hina, now at the age of 13, attends Hope Academy, a boarding school for girls and boys. But even now, she cherished her dreams of becoming a princess, like those from her precious picture books. One day, she encountered two fairy creatures from the Hope Kingdom: Pafu and Aroma, who were followed by strange monsters. The fairies told her that they were created by a witch who turns dreams into despair and locks them away in the Gate of Despair. With no choice, the fairies gave Hina a Princess Perfume, with her becoming Cure Sunbeam, a Pretty Cure to oppose the dark witch. Now being joined by Kazeno Yuzuki (Cure Breeze) and Hoshiyume Airi(Cure Stardust), they form the Miracle Princess Pretty Cure team in order to collect the Dress-Up Keys to open the Gate of Dreams and protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Pretty Cure * / - Hina is the main protagonist who is a 13 year old girl in her first year at Hope Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She is also very cheerful and optismistic. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Sunbeam, the Princess of Sun whose theme colour is pink. * aka Yuzu / Yuzuki is a 14 year old sophomore at Hope Academy. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Minami became Cure Breeze, the Princess of the Wind whose theme colour is blue. * / - Airi is a 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular idol who is very fashionable. She's very aware of the people around her, and is very afraid that people would hate her before. Her dream is to become a famous idol. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Stardust, the Princess of Light whose theme colour is yellow. * / - Akura is a 14 year old girl who is the young princess from the Dark Kingdom. In episode 21, thanks to the Cures and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Midnight, the Princess of Peace whose theme color is Purple. Hope Kingdom * - A pampered dog-like fairy. She came from the Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. * - A bird-like fairy. He's Pafu's older brother. He and Pafu fled from their world, Hope Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Zetsuborgs. * - The kind hearted, brave prince of Hope Kingdom. Once upon a time, he met Haruka, and granted her the Dress Up Key and taught her the importance of dreams. To save Hope Kingdom, he entrusted the Princess Perfumes to Pafu and Aroma. His younger sister is Princess Towa (Twilight), but as a child she went missing. * - A fairy found inside the Cures' Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. Dys Dark * - She is the ruthless leader and sorceress of Dys Dark. Her goal is to spread despair and chaos around the world and she dislikes dreams and hope. In episode 23, she returned to the Forest of Despair to heal her wounds after her battle with the Cures. * is a group that consist of three members and serve as Dyspear's subordinates. They have the power to trap people's dreams into the Gate of Desperation and create Zetsuborg. ** - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance and a short tempered personality like a rock star. His appearance is lanky with black spiky hair and a tight purple outfit. He wears a lock around his neck. He is defeated in episode 11. ** - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance of a nobleman with a dark blue outfit and a white top hat. He is very narcissistic and pompous. ** / - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has the appearance of a young boy and his face is partially hidden by his long hair and giant hood. He is said to be "number one" in the Three Musketeers. In episode 23, he was given the leader status by Dyspear as she had to return to the Forest of Despair to heal her body. In episode 31, he is found as a fairy and is currently resting. * - The robotic like twin generals of Dys Dark, they work for Close and resemble twin girls with rabbit/mouse like ears. * - The series main monsters. They are created when the commanders lock a victim's dream behind the Gate of Desparation, thus stealing the power of their dream and creating a Zetsuborg. The name is a play on "zetsubou", which means "despair", and "borg", from "cyborg". Minor Characters * - Hina's roommate as well as her friend. She is a friendly girl who wears glasses. She always teaches Hina when she has dificulties with her homework. In the movie, she transforms into Cure Serendipity. Items * - The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped as a perfume bottle that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Dress Up Key while saying "Pretty Cure, Miracle Princess Engage!". * - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Once all Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. * - The first 3 Cures' main weapon. The rods allow the Cures to use different Dress Up Keys to perform individual and group attacks. * - Cure Midnight's main weapon. It was born from Prince Kanata's violin, and allows Scarlet to use her keys with it. * - The group item that the Cures use with the Premium Keys to change into their last Mode Elegant and perform Miracle Finale. * - Is an item that Miss Shamour resides in when not helping the girls with their Princess Lessons. Locations * - The boarding school that the Cures attend. It is similar to the Noble Academy. * - Prince Kanata, Pafu and Aroma's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea and stars. Within the country, there is a legend about three Pretty Cure. * - A town located near Hope Academy. * - The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Dyspear and their goal is spread despair throughout the world. Trivia *The Cures of both series (Passion and Midnight) were villains from the start and later become Pretty Cures. They even share some similarities. *The pink Cures of both series have blonde hair. *Their transformation devices (the Linkrun and the Princess Perfume) require keys to unlock the devices for the Cures to transform. *The concept of villains looking into their victim's dreams is very similar to the anime Sailor Moon SuperS, in which the villains also look into their victim's dreams. *''Miracle Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second series where the Cures have streaks in their hair that are colored differently from their main colored hair style. **This is also the first series where the Cures have ombred hair in their Cure form. *The skirt-to-dress motif is quite similar to the anime Wedding Peach. *It is the third series to feature a female main antagonist, preceded by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *''Miracle Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. *''Miracle Princess Pretty Cure'' is the third season, after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to revolve around dreams and despair in its storyline. *''Miracle Princess Pretty Cure'' is the third season, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, where perfume is used as a transformation item. *''Miracle Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second Pretty Cure series where the Cures attend a boarding school instead of a public school. *''Miracle Princess Pretty Cure'' is the third series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ''to have an item based on an iPad. *''Miracle Princess Pretty Cure is the fourth season where a villain becomes a Cure herself, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪ Gallery Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series